Blue Moons Realm:1, Yet another blue moon
by Abeyance Ablaze
Summary: Hawk and Fisher are brought 1,000 years into the futcher to fight another blue moon. Part two will be in Harry Potter's and The Gundam Pilots time.
1. Default Chapter

Done on 

January 20, 2003

(for those who care)

Blue moons realm is a cross over with Harry Potter, Beyond the Blue Moon and Gundam Wing. Gundam Wing is not a major part of it I just thought that it would be cool if Harry knew the Heroes of the Muggle world. (if you are a GW fan they will pop up often enough) 

  
This is a Harry and Draco or Sev. Slash but the relationship is not a big part of this fic.  
  
E-mail me if you want to write something besides the average review.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything else in this fic. The only thing mine is the plot.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
some time later, Hawk and Fisher rode away from Forest Kingdom castle. They didn't look back. There were no crowds to cheer them on their way because no one knew they were going. Which was just what Hawk and fisher wanted. It was mid-morning on a warm and pleasant day, with the sun shining bright in a clear blue and purple sky. The air in the green woods was crisp and sharp. Birds chirped as they fell from the sky dead.

  
"So." said Fisher turning to face her husband. "Who do you want to be now? You've been Prince Rupert and Captain Hawk."

  
"I think I'll stick with Hawk, Not captain Hawk, just Hawk. He's someone I chose to be and someone I like being. You still happy with Isobel Fisher?

  
"I suppose so. But I'm definitely not going back to Haven."

  
"No," said Hawk. "We've burned our bridges there."

  
Fisher laughed. "Burned a hell of a lot more than that. They won't forget us in a hurry. In fact I think we did as much good for Haven as that city could stand. Time for a new start. Again." she looked sideways at Hawk. "And there's always the children to consider... "

  
"Yes," said Hawk, "They seemed like good kids. There's no guarantee they're what we'd end up with of course."

  
"Oh, of course not. No guarantee of any kids at all." she smiled

  
"No, but we could have a lot of fun trying." he replied urging his hoarse across the bridge they had come up to.

  
They grinned at each other and then rode a cross the bridge in companionable silence.

  
"Let's just go out into the world and see what's there," Hawk said finally. "Go adventuring again. Help people where we can. Kick the bad guys where it hurts. Because that's what we do best."

  
"Sounds good to me," said Fisher. "Who knows? Maybe we'll win another Throne along the way."

  
"God, I hope not," said Hawk. They both laughed and urged their horses on again. "Were to next?" 

"I don't know, Southern Kingdoms Ok with you."

  
"I think I want to see the bridges that we burnt."

  
"You want to go back to Haven, see what there is south of there."

  
"No, I want to go through Haven." Hawk said, "they will never recognize us."

  
"Ok, the rift is just over there."

  
Hawk and Fisher rode to the rift were the same customs official stopped in front of Hawk and tried to stare him down. Hawk calmly refused to be stared down like before. The official turned his stare on fisher. Fisher, like before, glared back at him so venomously that the official started to shake, not that Hawk could blame the poor guy but one should think he would learn the first time.

  
"Who are you?" the customs official asked

  
"Start as you mean it" said Hawk

  
"You have to be firm," said Fisher

  
"You!!!!!!!!!!! I Have orders to arrest you. Did you solve the mystery?"

  
"Yes we did, and I would love to see you try arrest us" said Hawk

  
The official gestured importantly for the armed men to attack.

  
Fisher looked at Hawk "Just how messy do you think we should make this?"

  
"Does it matter?" said Hawk, "Just keep them alive. Should be easy enough there's only Sixty of them."

  
The first mercenary stepped forward and fisher punched him right between the eyes. His head snapped back, and he hit the ground like a falling tree. Two more mercenaries ran for her, and Hawk flattened them both before they even knew he was there.

  
The other mercenaries were already surging forward, swords in hand and Hawk and Fisher when to meet them, weapons at the ready. It was a long and very bloody battle, as Hawk and Fisher were no longer on what passed for their best behavior. Not too much later sixty semiconscious, dead or dying mercenaries were laying one the ground as the Customs Officer looked on with bulging eyes.

  
"Now go sit down with your little soldier friends and don't bother us again, or fisher and I will validate your credentials with something large and heavy and pointed. GO!"

  
Hawk and Fisher walked the horses through the rift leaving the mercenaries and the Forrest Kingdom behind never to return (or so they think [laughs])  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
60 days and a couple of adventures later Hawk and Fisher arrived at Haven. And by popular acclaim Haven was the vilest and most corrupt city in the low Kingdoms. It was a bad city after dark and not mush better during the day. If there was a viler, more corrupt and crime-ridden city in the whole of the low Kingdoms it's existence must have been kept secret to avoid depressing the general populace. IF Haven hadn't been settled squarely on the main trade routes, and made it's self such a vital part of the low kingdoms economy, it would have undoubtedly have been forcible evacuated and burnt down to the ground a long time ago like any other plague spot. As it was, the city thrived and prospered, brimming with crime, intrigue, and general decadence. Basically if you are tired of life come to haven and some on will kill you.

  
"Those wild boars that turned into giant beasts were lots of fun to hunt." Fisher said as Hawk finished the last of the rump-roast.

  
"Yes they wore. They also were delicious." Hawk said as they arrived at the city gates. 

  
They looked up at the city towers thinking about the city guard.

  
Such a dangerous city like Haven needed dangerous men and women to keep it under something like control. So the city guard patrolled the streets of Haven with cold steel always to hand, and did the best they could under impossible conditions. Apart from the murderers, muggers, rapists, and every day scum, they were up against organized crime, institutionalized brutality and rogue sorcerers, not to mention the rampant corruption within their own ranks. They did the best they could, and for the most part learned to be content with little victories.

  
They should have been the best of the best of the best; men and women with iron nerves, high morals, and implacable wills. Unstoppable heroes, ready to take on any odds to overthrow injustice. But given the low pay appalling working conditions and high mortality rate, the guard settled for what it could get. Most were out-of-work mercenaries, making time int'l the next war, but there was always a ripe mixture of thugs, idealists, and drifters, all with their own reasons for joining a losing side. Revenge was a common motive. Haven was a breeding ground for victims.

  
Two of the 90 guards came and showed them two pictures. One was a perfect picture of how Hawk once looked. Tall, dark and no longer handsome; the series of old scars that marred the right side of his face gave him a bitter, sinister look, heightened by the black silk patch over his right eye. In the picture he was lean and wiry rather than muscular, and building a stomach but he looked dangerous. Anyone who survived five years as a captain had to be practically unkillable.

  
In that picture he only just turned thirty, but already there were streaks of gray and silver in his hair. His dark shoulder length hair was swept back from his forehead and tied at the nape of his neck with a silver clasp. On his right hip he was carrying a short handled axe instead of a sword. He had been very good with an axe, He'd had a lot of practice.

  
In the other picture was Isobel Fisher. She was tall, easily six feet in height and her long blond hair fell to her waist in a single thick plait, weighted at the tip with a polished steel ball. She was handsome rather than beautiful. Not that he will ever tell his wife that. There was a rawboned harshness to her face that suggested strength and stubbornness, only slightly softened by her deep blue eyes and generous mouth. He could still remember the dark that scoured all the humane weaknesses out of her and it showed back then. he smiled. She wore a sword on her hip in a battered scabbard, like know, and her prowess with that blade was legendary in a city used to legends. He smiled again, after all these years with an axe he was still better than her when it came to swordplay.

  
When Hawk looked away from the pictures to tell the guards he'd never seen them before in his life he had to take a second look at the guards because what he saw was not possible. The two guards were not guards but the day and night commanders Glen and Dubois of the city Guard

  
Hawk looked at Fisher and smiled and Fisher smiled back. "Yes we have. They are Prince Rupert of the Forest Kingdom and Princess Julia aren't they?"

  
"Prince?... Princess?... "

  
"We just fought another blue moon at their side. It was extremely weird. we wore fighting immortal demons that once had been our friends and family and all they could say about the situation was "We been through worst". Hawk said knowing that the best lie is always the truth

  
"Hawk and Fisher, Prince Rupert and Princess Julia; Ya, I could see that." the day commander said.

  
"You can!?" Hawk and Fisher said at once

  
"It would explain a lot about them, but no we don't believe that." the night commander said. "You look familiar."

  
"You fool," the day commander yelled at the night commander, "They are Hawk and Fisher!! How the Hell did you two change so much. I thought that magic don't work on you."

  
"High magic don't work and like we said we fought another blue moon." Hawk said "Don't worry about us we just going to stay the night then be gone a long ways from here and never come back again."

  
"Do you to have any idea what you did to this city? We don't know if we should do a hang you for all to see or reword you!"

  
"How about neither?"

  
"So we decided to give you jobs as day commander and we will share night."

  
"What?" both Hawk and Fisher stared at the to commanders

  
"You herd us how would you like to be day commanders?"

"Fisher, you chose" Hawk said looking at his wife

  
"Ya, why not be day commanders for a wile." Fisher sighed

  
"Let's get to headquarters then. There's a few sheets we need you to sign." the day commander said as they turned a headed into the city. "Hawk why did you leave the city?"

  
Hawk looked at the night commander and smiled "Because I was needed and because it was my duty. I've always known my duty. It was my duty to leave the forest kingdom and never come back."

  
"That's all your going to say isn't it."

  
"For now it should do"

  
"It will"

  
Hawk, Fisher, Glen, and Dubois strolled unhurriedly down chandler Lane, deep in the rotten heart of the Northside. It was too hot to hurry but they still did. The grimy over shadowed lane was a little cooler than most of the city witch meant the heat was only mildly unbearable. But there was an obvious difference. The squat buildings were not black with soot from the tannery that should have been nearby and the air smelt... clean?

  
As they continued to walk they meet up with both the God squad and the SWAT team, who was there to escort them to Glen and Dubois office. Hawk and Fisher remembered the two teams from their time in haven and they have had to work with them both.

  
From the Swat team there was Jessica Winter, team leader and Tactician; Stuart Barber, the weapon mater; John MacReady, the negotiator; and storm, the sorcerer and from the God Squad their was Lord Hightower, the mystic; Tomb, the sorcerer; and the worrier Charles Buchan.

  
Winter was a short, stocky woman with a determined friendly manner that always reminded Hawk irresistibly of a bulldog. She was in her late thirties and looked it, and clearly didn't give a damn. She moved and spoke with a brisk no-nonsense efficiency, and by all accounts could be charming or overwhelming as the mood took her. She was dressed in a simple shirt and trousers, topped with a chain-mail vest that had been polished within an inch of its life, and wore a sword on her hip in a plain, regulation issue scabbard. She'd been with SWAT for nine years four of them as leader and tactician. She had a good if not somewhat spotty record, and preferred to dismiss her failures as learning experiences. Given that her team usually wasn't called until things had got totally out of hand, Winter had built up a good reputation for finding solutions to problems at the last possible moment. She also had a reputation for devious strategies, Which in the past Hawk had been very glad about.

  
Glancing at Stuart Barber, the weapons master, reassured Hawk a bit. Even walking down an empty street, in the midst of friends and allies, Barber exuded as air of danger and menace. He was tall, powerfully built man in his late-twenties with arms so tightly muscled the veins bulged fiercely even when his arms were apparently relaxed. He had a broad, brutal looking sword on his hip in a battered leather scabbard, and wore a long chain mail vest that had been repaired many times, not always neatly. He had a long, angular head, with pale, pinched features accentuated by dark hair cropped short in a military cut. He had a constant slight scowl that made him look more thoughtful than bad tempered.

  
John MacReady, the negotiator, looked like everyone's favorite uncle. It was his job to talk people out of things before Winter let Barber loose on them. MacReady was average height and well padded, in a friendly, non-threatening way. He smiled a lot, and had the charming gift of convincing people he was giving them his entire attention while they were talking. He was in his late forties, going bald and trying to hide it with a somewhat desperate hairstyle. He had an easy way about him that made him hard to distrust, but Hawk, the first time he worked with them, decided to try anyway. He didn't put much faith in people who smiled too much. It wasn't natural, even if MacReady already proved himself.

  
The sorcerer called Storm was large, awkward-looking man in his early thirties. He was easily six foot six inches and his broad frame made him look even taller. His robe of sorcerer's black looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in months, and the state of his long black hair and beard suggested they'd never even been threatened with a comb. He scowled fiercely at nothing and everything and just grunted whenever Winter addressed him. His hands curled and uncurled into fists at his side and he strode along with his beard jutting out before him, as though just waiting for some fool to pick a quarrel with him. All in all, looked rather like some mystical hermit who'd spent years in a cave meditating on the nature of man and the universe, and came up with some very unsatisfactory answers.

  
Tomb, the sorcerer, was quite thoughtful, powerful as all hell, and so easygoing most the time it was disgusting. He was one of those people who prides himself on never raising his voice. He was a short bald man in his mid-thirties, dressed in sorcerer's black. He was just starting to bald. He beamed like an benevolent uncle.

  
Before Hawk was able to continue they had reached Guard headquarters (sorry about the long drown out descriptions, I kind of got carried away) a large run down building.  
  
"I will not Agree!" yelled a red faced Hawk.

  
"Then you're under arrest!" shouted the day commander

  
"I will love to see you try"

  
"If you plan to take a step out that door you must know we'll have to stop you by whatever means necessary and Unless you plan to get pass 700 guards I suggest you surrender."

  
"700 mortal guards is nothing, we've been through worst."

  
"I don't care who you are nobody can get through 700 armed and trained guards."

  
"Hawk stared him down and when the commander fell over he smiled "700 city guards can not be as difficult as immortals with unlimited numbers, power and to make it so much worst is it was dark."

  
"Dark?" the day commander looked confused. "The famous Hawk is afraid of the dark?"

  
Hawk smiled the commanders took a step back "I have good reason to be."

  
"I don't understand why you turn this job down. we would have given you everything to keep you!"

  
"Back home we were offered the spot as King and Queen in a Kingdom that will be very rich and very powerful and we turned that down. Do you think you can offer us something better?"

  
"We offered to make you commanders, isn't that what you want?"

  
"No what we want is to go out into the world and see what's there. Go adventuring again. Help people where we can. Kick the bad guys where it hurts, because that's what we do best! We were needed else were and it was our duty to go help!"

  
"So why won't you sign now?!"

  
"We can't sign that it goes agents who we are."

  
"Sign it or go to court!"

  
"You try and capture us and the only Guards left will be the smart ones that hide. and since there were guards going into hiding when we first came here I think a lot of the guards will not be seen into we are far from this city."

  
"I don't care who you are but you are not above the law!"

  
"I saved this bloody world more times then you can count. I think I should get my basic rights!" Hawk yelled turning around, Fisher followed. "Good day" and with that said Hawk and Fisher walked out the door.

They were met by 30 armed guards the SWAT team and the God squad, who bowed slightly and offered themselves as escorts. Hawk and Fisher calmly excepted their help and walked out onto the street were there were at least a thousand people gathered out side of Guard headquarters shouting their praise for Hawk and Fisher not caring if they were going to stay or leave. Then out of no were came a bright blue light that swallowed up Hawk and Fisher. A second latter when the light disappeared they were no longer there, they disappeared not to be seen again for a very long time.

  
  
*****************************

God! I have gotten this done. It took me a good two days but you can't blame me I have a son I need to take care of. I kinda took a lot from the books it's from but I don't think he would mind as long as I didn't mess Hawk and Fisher up. Some of the people I mentchend are dead but I could not remember the ones that died. It's been a year since I read the books. (I was kinda nine months pregnant with new parents so I didn't have much else to do.)

I passed grade seven! now I need to pass grade eight and nine this year. 

Between working on my web page, my fanfiction and trying to keep up with my son Solo I'm having a hard time finding time to post. I will post when I can. If anyone out there have an idea please review me about it.

My web page is not up yet so do not check it out.

I love life at the moment even though I'm living in Canada so don't send flames!! (looks out window and sees five feet of snow) Ah on second thought flames would be nice right now. ( takes a drink of hot chocolate.) I'm hoping that next school year I'll be going to a public Jr. High school. Well I this is all I can safely do now because grandpa and grandma will be coming back with Solo soon. Hope you like what I have. This is such a short chapter! How do people get those 21 paged things?!

Abeyance Ablaze

Remember life is what you make of it. (!That's Bullshit. Trust me!) 


	2. Author note

January 21, 2003

Ok I'm answering my review. Yes parts and chapters are different I'm sorry I did not say that. Part two is an completely different fic it will run of the end of this one but about a thousand years from where Hawk and Fisher are in this one. Thanks for asking me sly-girl. You are a very big help. Part two will have the Gundam boys and Harry potter in it. It will not be a crossover it will be a fusion of the two. Part three I haven't even thought of yet so do not ask. I also got a very nice e-mail from see-you-girl and I would love you to help me with this any help will be greatly welcomed. If I make any mistakes in this tell me. I love reviews so don't be shy. This is my first fic. Mainly because I was still trying to learn two read two years ago and last year I didn't get much time to learn since I had solo. Please give me a hand. I want it to be a good one.

Abeyance Ablaze


End file.
